STAY HERE A LITTLE WHILE
by youknowyoulovemexoxoxo
Summary: A husband's desperate need to believe in a miracle, may prove how powerful true love really is. UPDATED MAY 2012.  YAY!
1. Chapter 1

STAY HERE A LITTLE WHILE

PROLOGUE:

He sat slouched in his desk chair that faced the door. The door that his wife would waltz through at any moment carrying her files from the office and two guns holstered one in the small of her back and the other in a small band around her calf. He knew the locations well as he had seen her place them there this morning, while she thought he had been sleeping. He did that most mornings since they had gotten married. She would usually wake up early in the mornings or come in late at night, being very quiet as to not wake him, he would open one eye to watch her silhouette in the moonlight from the window, but quickly shut them as not make her feel guilty for waking him up.

He hated that she was out late, and he especially hated the men she was around, the dirty, adulterous, and often criminal men that she was around when she was not in bed with him. He hated it, but he understood it. She had not changed him, and he couldn't dream of changing her. He had made peace about her job and her nights away, but their situation had changed somewhat since the wedding.

Only 4 months into the marriage, Sam had become pregnant and had taken a job at the Metro Court, in order to reduce the strenuous activity and danger the doctor ordered her to stay away from. She still carried her weapon half for safety from her job and half out of instinct. However, she still managed to find PI cases that fell into that category of "safe", and she was down to only one per month. Tonight, was that one night. Her last before she was to take her maternity leave from both jobs. She was seven months along, but Jason was pretty sure she would have the baby earlier. Since there was no need for extra income, he encouraged her to remain at home for the duration of the next two months. As bored as she figured she would get, there was no use arguing with her husband on matters concerning her and the baby, and she had agreed with a good amount of protestations.

Jason looked back down at his paperwork, and then jolted up as he heard the door latch open.

"It's me" She said from behind the door. "I have…"

Jason jumped up to grab the door. As he swung it open he saw the bags of groceries and baby care items scattered around her.

"Did you carry these up all by yourself? He asked with concern as he grabbed a handful and hauled them into the penthouse. "The doctor said you should be doing any strenuous activity, especially"

"Well I took the elevator" She contorted her face into a grimace and picked a bag just to spite him.

"Well… I" She shot him a look. "I just wish you had called me at the car… I would have come down to help… that's all"

She could not help but smile and shake her head. "I'm sorry" She reached to her stomach and leaned to one side. "She doesn't really want me to sit down anymore… I haven't sat down tonight… my legs are killing me…"

Jason lifted his hand to touch her side and bent down to kiss her stomach and whispered in a theatrical way so Sam would hear "What's that? You say would want to come out… what's that… tonight?" She brushed his head away and he let out a small puff of laughter.

"Come on… they said I was only eight months" She glanced down "as nice as it would be to see my feet again or sit down… or be able to go thirty minutes without peeing." Jason was holding back full on laughter by then as he nodded, still believe that she was farther along than what the doctor had said.

They finished putting the groceries away and went up to their room. The pillow top mattress with red satin sheets and fluffy white down comforter looked incredibly inviting and she dived straight into them. As she suspected getting comfortable was a challenge, even with her husband beside her she still felt restless most likely from what seemed to be a leg jutted up underneath her ribs. She fought for nearly two hours until she reached to the other side of the bed and tapped on Jason's shoulder.

"Jason…" She waited for him to mumble a response. "She is not going to let me lay down… I think I am going to go for a walk down to the lobby and back a couple times, until she settles down"

She saw him move to get out of bed. "I will walk with you… I don't want you going by yourself" He sat up groggily and she pushed him gently back down.

"Jason… go back to sleep… I will be fine" She leaned over to kiss him as she rolled out of bed and put her purple robe and jacket on. "I will only be a few minutes".

Jason hesitantly fell back asleep.

At 1:05am Jason awoke with a start.

Something loud echoed in his ear, a sound he was familiar with. He instinctively reached for the other side of the bed finding it cold and empty. Panic raced through his mind as things became clearer. A guns shot in the hotel, and Sam had been gone for over an hour. He instantly called out her name "Sam?" as he walked through the corridor into the living room. "Sam?" No answer, the pent house was quite. The same could not be said for the hallways outside. Jason raced out the door, pushing through the building crowd, racing down the stair and through the door to the lobby. He scanned the crowd as many onlookers gathered around a small circle on the tile. There, a purple robe lay on the floor, on it splattered red, and a large puddle of red that glistened on the tile around it. In that split second he knew: He knew what the red meant and he knew there was too much, but worst of all he knew that purple robe. The next second Jason knew nothing: he didn't know where his wife was, he didn't know if she was dead or alive, but worst of all he didn't know what to do next.

He instinctively began calling out her name again, still hoping that she was somewhere in the complex. "Sam? Sam? SAM? SAM? SAM? "he was running now pushing his way back through the crowds. "SAM… please?"

"JASON" a woman's voice called him back to reality. "JASON!" He looked around hopefully only to have Carly come running up to him. "Jason… a woman was shot" Jason nodded as Carly continued. "Are you alright? I got really scared" Carly paused as she glanced at Jason's pained expression. "Jason are you ok… Jason" The stoic expression on her friends face frightened her as she began to realize everything "Jason… where is Sam"

"I don't know"


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue (continued)

Carly stood in front of her friend and leaned slightly against the table beside him.

"You checked the penthouse… she…" Jason shook his head slowly.

"Carly…" his voice sounded panicked as he forced himself to gather his wits and do what needed to be done. "Sam's gone…" he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the thick crowd and pointed to the bloodied robe that lay sprawled out of the floor. "That's her robe… "He studied it for a moment. "I need to see the security tapes"

By now the police and crime scene investigators had arranged a zone around the robe and blood. Jason attempted to rush towards the cops until one grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Jason… you can't be in here" He recognized the voice, gentle yet demanding.

"Lucky… I need the security tapes… they took her… they took Sam" Lucky glanced around trying to remain calm for his friend. However as his attention fell onto the amount of blood pooled on the tile, he winced slightly and turned his attention back to Jason, his face less hopeful than before. "Lucky, they took my wife and my child… I need to know who took her" Lucky's eyes closed for a moment and he whispered in a hushed tone. "Follow me…"

Only moments later Jason sat with Lucky Spencer and Mac Scorpio, as the technician operated the playback of the night's comings and goings from the hotel lobby.

"STOP" Jason had caught a glimpse of a brunette on the corner screen and looked down at the time stamp. "12:09" They all silently watched as she paced back and forth around the lobby, sitting on the couch for a few minutes then getting back up and pacing once again.

For one moment she glanced around as if she had heard the door open and then darted a quick look towards the security camera, and mouthed a few words. A moment later, a man in a back suit and mask stood facing her. She tried to get up, but she was not quick enough. Jason and Lucky watched as she silently fought with the intruder, then crumble to the floor while clutching her stomach in agony. Jason's eyes closed for a second, knowing that she had probably gone into labor. He opened his eyes just in time to see her crawling to the end of the couch, where she sat trapped. She glanced up at the security camera this time under the direction of the man in the mask. She repeated three silent words that Jason finally understood. "I'll be waiting". Jason racked his memory, trying to place the phrase or what she might have meant when she said them to him only moments before her death. He grabbed her by the arm and ripped off her robe and ceremoniously dropped in on the tile. He pulled her toward the door. She spun around, twisting his arm causing his grip to loosen, and for a moment she got away. Until the intruder aimed the gun once again and this time pulled the trigger. Sam's body fell into a heap on the tile, where only the robe lay now. Jason felt the heat of anger and vengeance growing inside of him, but he could not look away from the screen as he saw the man pick up Sam carrying her out into the courtyard. Only seconds later, the crowds began gather. Lucky stopped the tape and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder as he walked out of the room, leaving his friend alone with the memory of what was on the tape still on a never-ending replay in his mind.

Outside conversations had turn from surprise to disbelief as family and friends began to replace the sleep- deprived onlookers. The Lucky and the rest of the force had already begun the search for the intruder, but had offered little hope of finding the body.

Jason made his way to the outside, where now everyone was kept to preserve the crime scene. Alexis, Kristina, Molly, and Sonny all sat together huddled in a circle. Jason could hear the girl's muffled cries as he came closer to the family. He had expected to have Alexis explode and lash out in anger towards him, accusing his occupation, his influence, or not being there with her tonight. However, this was different, tonight was different. Her eyes that filled to the brim with fresh tears, simply stared at him in devastation and utter confusion. Their gaze was broken only by a sudden jolt. Jason looked down seeing Molly's reddened and tear-streaked face as she wrapped her arms around him. For reason unknown to his, this brought every event of the evening into focus. For the very first time, he allowed himself feel the emotions he had been too startled to comprehend.

"She is not gone" Jason muttered slightly. "She can't be" He told himself he was saying it for Molly's benefit. But he knew who he was trying to convince. He had seen the shot, left chest, a kill shot. "She's… she's… not" He would keep saying the words, even if he was the only one who believed them. "We are going to find her…" he looked bent down looking Molly squarely in the eyes. "I promise I will find her"

"Jason, you can't promise that" Alexis spoke up pulling Molly closer to her. "She's gone… Jason… she's my daughter and I know she is… dead."

"She is gone, Jason" For the first time this evening Sonny spoke up. "You know she is… both of them are…"

"SHE IS NOT" Jason felt the rage rising up in his again. He instantly felt guilty by the surprised looks on the sister's face. He added quietly. "She is not." His eyes fell to the ground and blurred with tears. He believed, even if no one else did. He had hope in whatever would bring her back home to him. Any other outcome just didn't seem possible.


	3. Chapter 3

After watching how horrible the arguing is between JaSam thought I might continue the story, plus I found my characters! So excited! As you are reading... remember I am a JASAM fan first... no hating from the JaSam community... it was too good of a story to pass up.

Chapter 1:

"_Sam... its OK" Jason sits next to his wife in what appears to be an abandoned warehouse filled with boxes with thick coatings of dust. "We are going to get through this... someone will come and help us"_

"_Jason... I cant do this... something is wrong" Jason winces as another contraction racks his wife but struggles to regain control over his own emotions for his wife's sake. _

"_No... its going to be OK... I am right..." But her screamed cut him off and he knew they were running out of time. The baby would come at any moment and he was the only one to help his wife. _

"_We can do this, Sam!" he inhaled and added "you can do this" _

_A moment later he is holding his daughter, cradling her against his chest, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes before a sudden silence shatters him back to reality. "Sam?... Sam? Sam can you hear me? Sam?" his breathe comes in gasps as he shakes the women lying in between the boxes. "Sam... wake up... you have to see her... Sam... you have to... your daughter she looks like you" Tears fill his eyes as he chokes on the words "Sam? Please?"_

_He lays the child in her mothers lifeless arms, and leaned over both of them "Sam... I cant do this... Oh god... Sam I cant do this... SAM!"_

That final cry of anguish caused him to fling himself up in bed wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead. The bed still felt strange without her lying next to him. Without the feel of her tossing and turning as she had done that night, his fears were relived over in garish nightmares that rattled him into the morning's light. It was late in the morning, but that didn't matter anymore. He could sleep for over half a day bouncing back and forth between the nightmares of Sam's death or worse. He could handle her death in dreams, it was dealing with it in real life that proved to impossible. The nightmares were not real, the memories that he is surrounded with are too real and too fresh for letting go. He walked past the room with the locked door. He knew he should go in, today of all days, he should honor her and his child. He reached up above the door frame and brought down a key. After dusting the cobwebs from it, he slipped it inside and turned.

Pink. That was all he could see as the sunlight came in through the blinds and bounced off the walls. A dark wooden crib stood near the far wall with a butterfly mobile that hung slightly crooked. A thick layer of dust covered the furniture and came of on his hand as he drug his hand across the railing of the crib. He reached up and twisted the knob on the mobile and it began to play a soft lullaby. He listened to the music as he sat in the old rocking chair near the crib. The chair creaked under his weight, and he remembered. Remembered how long it had been since he had been in this room and sat in this chair. One year. One year since the memorial for both his wife and daughter. One year since he had said one final goodbye to his family, and then locked the door to hope forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The smell of coffee wafted through the lobby of the Metro Court as the last of the guests rushed across the freshly cleaned tile to the revolving doors. He watched a couple as he sat on the sofa on the far wall. He saw the woman stand on her tiptoes to quickly kiss her husband lightly on the lips, and then turn to hail a cab. After tucking her safely in the vehicle he tapped on the side of the cab and it sped off into the stream of yellow cabs that were headed for the bridge. The man stood on the sidewalk, a little longer than what most would. As he watched the cab until he could no longer pick her out in the traffic. He simply stood, twisting his wedding ring around his finger almost as if he planned to wait in that same spot until she returned. Jason looked down at his own hands, unaware that he had been swirling his wedding ring around his finger as he watched the scene that had just unfolded before him. His ring. The ring she had given to him the night of their wedding, unconventional as it was, he remembered that perfect night with bittersweet clarity. The exchange of vows with her voice steady and strong as she pledge her love and faithfulness to him, the toasts of friends and family, and the blissful night they spent in the cabin. The night he surprised her with their own hidden place, belonging only in their memory. He hadn't dared return since that tragic night. It was their place, and he wouldn't ruin the memory by bringing reality back there.

He had gotten lost in the memories again when he felt a presence beside him. "Jason" Sonny's voice shot through him, and it startled him.

"Sonny" Jason nodded in the direction of the chair beside him. His nonverbal agreement to talk with his friend and former business partner.

"How are you?" Sonny asked tentatively, knowing what his friends answer would be.

"I'm fine" A simple rehearsed and guarded response. The same response he had been given since the night of the funeral. Something in Sonny remembered the days when his friend would confide in him, would let him help. But that was the problem, no one could help. Therefore no one needed here his thoughts. Sonny tried to rationalize this in his mind the way Jason must have perceived the situation. He decided on a change of subject.

"I... I was wondering... if you ever wanted to come back to work... that we could work something out." Sonny trailed off realizing that business may not have been much better of a subject, but then decided to continue on with what he had come to say "Its been a year Jason, and its been difficult without you, I need you back... especially now with the broken trust between the families.

"I... will think about it" Sonny gives him a wary look, "I promise... you will have my answer by the end of the day." Sonny nods as he places a hand on Jason's shoulder, and then gets up and walks away.

As promised, He sat and thought about Sonny's offer. Weighting pros and cons of leaving the life of nightmares and dreams of his long-gone family or return to becoming what he was before them: a hired gun of the new york mob kings. He had almost made his decision until a high pitched laugh caused him to startle and pinned his eyes to the door. There a couple walked hand in hand even while inside the revolving door as catastrophic results occurred. When they finally pushed their way through the door, both were giggling and out of breathe. The tall man had dark eyes and dark hair that shaded his eyes. The woman had beautiful but 'bottled' red hair and it hung straight to the middle of her back with bangs sharply angled near her eyebrows. But her eyes were sparkling, a deep, deep brown that caused Jason's breath to catch in his throat leaving him fighting for air. The couple were already at the check-in counter, and curiosity felt as though it was eating Jason alive, as he walked up behind them just in time to hear the man speak to the receptionist.

"Reservation... please. " He was not concentrating on the blonde young woman behind the desk and stood captivated in the gaze the redhead woman's eyes.

"Name please" The receptionists bounced back, clearly annoyed and not used to having to fight for a man's attention.

"McBain... John McBain..." He said to the woman finally breaking eye contact with the woman but still mantaining a tight grasp around her hand.

Something inside Jason sickened and he felt as though he was off balance and might fall over at any moment with the slightest nudge.

A moment the nudge came, quicker and more unexpected as the couple turned around suddenly and sent Jason's body swerving into the side of the table. He leaned against the table as he got his bearing once again and then turned to face the couple. Up close he knew his initial reaction was warranted. There were too many similarities for this to be a case mistaken identity that had occurred so many times especially in the days following her brutal attack.

"I am so sorry, sir..." The woman's voice cut through his thoughts as he too became caught up in the gaze of the woman... she stared to for a moment and then turned to her husband and then back to Jason, and playfully added "Were you spying on us?"

Jason's eyes widened as she gave a playful laugh and touched his shoulder. "I am kidding" She smiled but her hand moved from his shoulder to his arm and he relied on the table for more and more support until it gave way and moved slightly to the side. He regained his balance but she clung to his arm now. "Are you sure you are alright, sir"

"Jason... uh... Quartermaine" He added quickly wondering why he had chosed to use the last name he had walked away from so many years ago. The woman smiled, but the mad did not and for the first time he noticed the gun holstered on the side of the mans belt and the flashy police badge that hung beside it. "I'm fine... really..." He tried to relax after she took her arm away, even though his entire body felt as though it had been electrified and his heart wavered between beating wildly out of control and not beating at all.

"Lyndsey... Lyndsey Locke" and she points towards the man beside her, but he reaches out his hand in faux friendship "Detective John McBain, Port Charles Police Department" Jason was right, it was not in friendship but a veiled threat.

The couple smiled and walked toward the elevator, everything within Jason fought against following them, one more chance to see those familiar deep brown eyes. But he stood still, processing what had just occurred asking himself questions that he could not answer...yet. The most nagging question of the all "Who was this John McBain... and what was he doing with his dead wife, Sam or Lyndsey as she called herself" This would be the first question he would have to answer, the others would follow. He knew based on his former career he could not research McBain without raising red-flags with the PCPD. He needed help, and suddenly he knew what he had to do. He picked his cellphone out of his pocket and pressed speed dial.

"I've made my decision..." He waited a moment. "Meet at the pier in one hour"

********Please review... reviews make me write faster...

********As stated before I am a JASAM FAN ALWAYS, and I was NOT a Caleb/ Livvie fan on PC... but I do enjoy the McBam FRIENDSHIP every once an a while... and I LOVE seeing Jealous Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I know you guys don't like Sam with anyone other than Jason, but

A) John and Sam DO have a certain element of chemistry... but nothing like JaSam!

B.) In order for the story to work... she has to be with someone, and McSam are the only people I don't cringe when trying to write about them. Trust me there will be JaSam... Is this the woman that Jason married or is she a very realistic imposter... and what did Sam's "I'll Be Waiting" mean, and it may not have been a message for Jason. Questions... Questions... Questions.

C.) Jason is being a jacka** and I just want to shake him. Hopefully, He will come to his senses and stop being a do*che, and realize that Sam will leave his a** if he doesn't straighten up.

***And now back to the story. Shorter chapter... will upload more soon tho.

Chapter 5

"I saw Sam today" Jason rehearsed this line in his head. If was going to explain to Sonny why the sudden change of heart regarding the position, he could sound hysterical, crazy, or desperate. He had to tell someone or his head threatened to explode, but how if his friends were one step away from locking him away in Shadybrook. This would certainly send them over the edge. Still, she was in Port Charles, and it wouldn't be long until someone else noticed, unless she stayed in the hotel... with... with... him. Jason balled his fist and sent it flying into a wooden crate that clattered to the floor spilling the contents of Corinthos/Morgan's latest shipment. There was something so devastatingly horrific about her even being in another man's hotel room... but especially his, and Jason was not quite sure why.

"JASON" Sonny yelled from across the warehouse. "You sound urgent, what's going on?"

"I want the job, except... the changes we made when Sam got pregnant... those are still in effect."

"Fine" Sonny looked at Jason for a moment, wondering if he should ask why he was coming back to him now, on the anniversary of his wife and daughters death, a fact he had carelessly forgotten earlier that morning. But something about Jason expression begged him not to press him further, and Sonny relented. "Tomorrow morning... a shipment..." Jason just nodded and signed silently in relief that he didn't have to explain his reasons. He walked out by the pier and took the scenic route on the way back to the Metro Court. Hoping he could could time it perfectly, so that Sam and him were coming back through the hotel lobby after their dinner, and if the timing was just right he could be sitting on the sofa where he was before.

He shook his head, _"no"_ he muttered to himself, _"then she will think you havent done anything today"_

"_Well, you haven't done anything today"_ He muttered back to himself. This was great... just great, he was talking to himself again.

"_You could push the button of the elevator for her... THEM_" He enunciated the last word in bitterness.

"_Great I have become a stalker"_ He stops in his tracks. "_I'm stalking my dead wife while she is on vacation with another man_!" Great... this is just great!


End file.
